


Love Kills

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Just a drabble really. Naruto has had enough of chasing after Sasuke all these years and finally decides to do something about it. Not your usual Sasu/Naru.Also Gaa/Naru.





	Love Kills

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I was at a very dark place in my life when I wrote this so it's kinda, well, dark.

_Love kills_  
Drills you through your heart  
Love kills  
Scars you from the start  
It's just a living pastime  
Burning your life line  
Gives you a hard time  
Won't let you go  
Cause love, love, love, won't leave you alone

_\-- Freddy Mercury “Love Kills”_

“W-Why?!” the taller raven haired boy gasped as he slumped onto the bloodied ground of Rice Country, his blood red eyes slowly fading back to their usual coal black. “Why Naruto?” he gasped again finally deciding to hold back the enormous gush of red liquid escaping from the gaping hole that had once been his chest, adding more red clouds to the black cloak he wore.

He had forgotten how their battle had started; it really didn’t matter now. Nothing did. He was beyond medical help. Sasuke could see that. Even the pain of the wound from Naruto’s claws ripping through his body like a mock Chidori had disappeared. However the pain in his heart just wouldn’t stop.

The blond stood towering over the once proud and arrogant Uchiha, a sardonic grin on his whiskered face. “Gee, I wonder why,” he spat back venomously, “Maybe because  _you_  betrayed me, teme?!”

“I-I never…”

“The hell you did Sasuke! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!!” Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. “As if running off with that snake creep weren’t bad enough, you had to GO PLAY WITH MY HEAD!!!” Sasuke felt the still throbbing pain of his normally frozen heart pound even more as the guilt of his not so noble deeds wreaked havoc on his conscience.

“Every time we saw each other you’d tell me you’d finally had enough of that snake bastard and you were coming home. But did you? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

 “YOU’D JUST SAY THAT SO I’D SLEEP WITH YOU!!!! AND THEN YOU KEPT TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME AFTERWARDS!!!!!! WELL GUESS WHAT  ** _UCHIHA_**?  ** _I’VE_**  HAD ENOUGH OF  ** _YOU_**!!!!!!!!!”

“N-Naru…” Sasuke attempted, too weak and too stunned to even try to move. “S-So…” he tried once more, but found his breath too weak to be heard over his once best friend’s shouting.  _‘I’m so sorry, Naruto. I only wanted to spare you my suffering,’_ the raven haired boy thought as the last vestiges of his life ebbed from his rapidly cooling body.  _‘I’ve…always…lo… u.’_

“I  **LOVED**  YOU, YOU JERK!!!! YOU WERE ALMOST LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!!!” the blond kitsune continued to rant, not bothering to look at his dying rival and ex-lover. “YOU  **NEVER** THOUGHT ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU WERE HURTING ME WERE YOU?! DID IT EVER CROSS THAT OH SO PERFECT GENIUS BRAIN OF YOURS THAT I’D GET SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING MIND GAMES,  ** _SASUKE_**? APPARENTLY NOT BECAUSE  **YOU’RE** DOWN THERE AND  **I’M**  THE ONE UP HERE!!! SO WHO’S THE DOBE NOW TEME?!”

Naruto spat on the still form lying in the ruined muddy patties, giving the corpse one last kick before turning away. He furiously rubbed at his sky blue eyes, red now more from the falling tears than Kyuubi’s influence.

He startled when he felt arms encircle him from behind. “He deserved it,” came the monotonous velvet voice of the only person who ever truly understood him completely – Sabaku no Gaara.

“I-I l-loved h-him!!!” the slightly taller jinchuuriki sobbed as he buried his sunshine colored head into the Kazekage’s chest.

The redhead said nothing, still being unused to human emotions. He just couldn’t find the right words that would make his beloved kitsune become the happy go lucky ball of pure energy once more. Inwardly, he was fuming that it wasn’t  ** _him_**  who got to kill the Uchiha brat. However, this had been Naruto’s fight and not his. He couldn’t, wouldn’t dare interfere in what was between the two Konoha shinobi; no matter how much the foxy blond meant to him.

Then it came to him, he could still deliver one last insult to the last Uchiha.

As Naruto continued to sob against his chest, Gaara sent his ever present sand over to Sasuke’s dead body. The golden substance hissed murderously and eagerly as it quickly covered the corpse until Sasuke Uchiha was no longer visible.

Glad that his Naruto kept his face glued to the now soaked burgundy trench coat, a malicious smirk, one that hadn’t been seen since the disastrous Chunin Exams oh so long ago, appeared on the usually stoic Kazekage’s face. At last his sand would feed on Uchiha blood.

Gaara carefully raised one hand, making sure the blond wouldn’t be able to see. “Sabaku Sousou,” he whispered, clutching his hand into a fist to activate the jutsu. The cocoon that Sasuke’s corpse had been ensconced in shrank. The redhead continued to smirk in smug satisfaction as the audible sounds of bones crushing under the pressure reached his heightened senses. Within seconds there was the pop of the sand imploding in on itself and it fell to the muddy ground along with the few remaining drops of Uchiha blood.

He didn’t need to look to know that  **nothing**  remained of the raven haired traitor. There would be no body for them to bury, to mourn over; the ultimate insult for the last of a clan of traitors.

“Time to go home, Naruto,” Gaara said. When he got no response, he glanced at the now quiet and still blond to see that his kitsune had fallen asleep on him. Smiling sadly, the redheaded Kazekage directed his sand to gingerly catch the blond as he let go. “It’s finally over, my love,” he whispered as he placed a reverent and chaste kiss on the slumbering jinchuuriki’s lips. “You’re finally free of him.”

The sand lovingly cradled the sleeping Naruto and obediently followed its master as Gaara walked away from the battlefield.

 

~Owari~


End file.
